Saciando esta sed nocturna
by morgwaine
Summary: Photo Finish no puede dormir... dejó inconcluso algo que está causando estragos en su segunda naturaleza, un oscuro secreto que la atormenta y una maldición que oculta a todo pony. A pesar de tener simpatía por aquella pegaso y dejarla decidir su destino lejos de ella, ya no hay marcha atrás, debe ir a buscarla antes de que la maldición cause estragos incontrolables en ella.


**Esta es una historia que hice como regalo para un buen amigo, la idea se me ocurrió cuando hice un dibujo de regalo para su cumpleaños, experimentando con uno de sus personajes favoritos. Mientras coloreaba el dibujo su historia se iba formando mas y mas hasta que al terminarlo tenia bien clara la idea para un fanfic corto one-shot. Me dio permiso de compartirlos, así que, espero que les agrade, a el le gustó mucho al menos. **

He vuelto a despertar, y en el paladar siento esa sequedad insoportable que puede volverme a la "vida" cada 30 lunas. Ansío esa sensación cálida y espesa que puede saciarme, la imagino, casi la puedo probar, y entonces no puedo seguir recostada.

Bajo a la cocina, algo lejos para mi gusto, pero es demasiado tarde para llamar a la servidumbre, y busco con voracidad apaciguar mi sed con un pobre sustituto de café.

Ha sido demasiado, he intentado lo posible por mantenerme apacible, pero todo es inútil. Solo puedo pensar en ese pequeño bocadillo que escapó de mí… Ok, de a cuerdo, fui yo quien la dejó ir, pero aun cuando pensé que era una buena idea, que ella podría recordarme lo que era bueno, lo que era inocente y puro, ahora me arrepiento de haber decidido dejarla ir sin culminar mi plan perfecto.

Desde que aquella maldición calló sobre mí y sobre otros, puedo alimentarme de la esencia de cualquier pony, de su talento, de su poder especial. Pero siempre busco contenerme antes de llegar más lejos y causar sospechas, o incluso de dañar a algún pony… Además, ese delicioso sabor tiene una consecuencia terrible. No debe haber más como yo, no mas malditos, ya no más… Ya no es más la era de los hijos de Nigtmare.

Pero la abstinencia duele, y en algún momento el instinto desboca. El tazón de café resbaló de mis cascos se rompe en el suelo y se resquebraja como mi espalda. Ahogo un grito lastimero, apéndices con los que no nací aparecen dolorosamente y deforman mi otrora hermosa figura. Se despliegan retorciendose y hora me dan la capacidad de volar.

El dolor cesa y respiro pesadamente, esta vez no fue tan malo, pero me asusta que fuera tan rápido, cuando paso delicadamente la lengua por mis colmillos me doy cuenta de que no hay vuelta atrás, es cada vez más difícil hacer oídos sordos a mi llamado, debo completar mi plan original para volver a ser yo misma.

Eh cancelado todos mis pendientes y reuniones, alejado a todo mi equipo de mis aposentos, tan solo con un simple "deseo estar sola" tras la puerta es suficiente para saber que no deben molestarme. Esta noche vuelo a Ponyville…

Al salir al balcón, varios seres nocturnos se han reunido para acompañarme, probablemente al sentir que uno de ellos esta sediento. Para evitar el molesto aire en los ojos y disuadir encuentros indeseados, me coloco mis anteojos oscuros favoritos, a pesar de la noche, nadie puede cuestionarme por mis accesorios, yo soy la moda, yo dicto las reglas. El viaje parece durar unos segundos mientras el aire golpea mi rostro velozmente, pero es solo mi acelerada percepción, mis sentidos están más activos tras la transformación.

Llego hasta la cabaña junto al bosque Everfree. Todos duermen ya, animales, ponis, ella, incluso las estrellas parecen cerrar sus ojos tras mi llegada. Puedo escuchar en la oscuridad su respiración, acompasada, sin tener que entrar aún a su morada. Abro una ventana y el único ruido es el chirriar de cientos de mis acompañantes, colgando de los árboles afuera. Con un gesto de cabeza les ordeno que me dejen sola, y ellos se van, vuelan a Apple Acres.

Camino con los cascos lo más silencioso posible. Allí está, la pequeña musa inspiradora, aquella criatura inocente que había descubierto en Ponyville hacía un año. Su melena rosada caía en cascada sobre la almohada.

Retiro mis anteojos oscuros, por fortuna, con estos puestos nadie nota el color de mis ojos, pues la maldición había dado un tono carmesí brillante a mi iris, y me había dotado de unas pupilas que se moldeaban en la oscuridad y me permitían observarla perfectamente en la penumbra.

Sonrío maliciosamente, sé lo que voy a hacer, mi cuerpo completo grita y me exige no tardar mas, cambió de forma por ello. Ya no estaba la Photo Finish considerada, atenuada y benévola. Esta vez no habría resignación ni remordimiento. Con cuidado aparté con el casco su melena exponiendo la nuca de la pony…

El sabor era dulce, casi empalagoso, apenas se quejó entre sueños, incapaz de alzar la voz para no molestar a los animales, los oníricos al menos, tal y como recordaba a la tímida Fluttershy. Podía sentir su esencia y su gentil ser inundándome, esta maldición podía ser tan maravillosa como cruel, si no luchaba, iba a irle realmente mal a la joven potra. Apenas pude controlarme y evitar alarmarla cuando escuché los suaves brincos de algún animalito que compartía hogar con ella, subiendo hacia su cuarto velozmente, seguramente algo lo había alarmado y se apresuraba a investigar. Cuando ella se despertó sobresaltada, yo ya había partido entre las sombras.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, ahí, de vuelta en mi casa de verano a las afueras de Ponyville, sonreía llena de renovada energía, como una potrilla rebosante de felicidad y sueños. Incluso di de brincos y suspiré, riéndome sin motivo aparente. De pronto deseaba salir al sol, volar y disfrutar de las bondades de la naturaleza, hacer algo por los demás… Aquella pony era tan especial como imaginaba, su esencia entera me causaba esto, debía pensar en otro asalto más otra noche para conseguir un poco mas, pero por ahora me regodeaba en mi logro, fresca y renovada.

Unos días después, la Photo Finish responsable, consciente y llena de remordimientos regresaba. La pony profesional y experta en su medio, la artista, la genio… solo eso era lo que veía en el espejo, mientras acomodaba mi melena, corta y blanca. Aun que la pony del espejo se veía llena de nueva esperanza e inspiración, la maldición me había abandonado casi por completo.

Por supuesto, odiaba lo que hacía, pero sabía que era inútil resistirme, era parte de mí ser ahora. Una vez que aquellos apéndices, los colmillos y otros rasgos de mi segunda naturaleza desaparecieron, tomé el tren de vuelta a Canterlot. Los curiosos y paparazzi sabrían que Photo Finish había vuelto a Ponyville por inspiración (y en ello no estaban equivocados).

Más ya solo quedaban fantasmas de resentimiento y dolor. Había sucumbido y ahora, otra condenada a la maldición de la noche había nacido sin siquiera sospecharlo… Lo que más temía era lo que pudiera hacer una criatura tan delicada e indefensa ante tan cruel destino…

Poco después, en un periódico de Canterlot, volví a saber de ella. Había encontrado a mis pequeños acompañantes nocturnos. Pero en vez de rebajarlos a simples plagas, los trató como seres dignos y los ayudó a encontrar un lugar propio. Dejé mi taza de café en la pequeña mesilla del Brunch, bastante impresionada. Sin duda ella y sus amigas tenían algo que las hacía especiales. Tal vez con algo de suerte, había esperanza para ella. Quizás sus amigas, incluida la princesa Twilight Sparkle, eminente hechicera y princesa, podría pensar en algo para ayudar a liberarla de aquella maldición… o al menos hacerla más llevadera y menos dolorosa.


End file.
